


One of Those Days

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Chris wasn’t worried, until he got home and found the flat silent as the grave.That was not how Stiles operated. He always had to have something around that provided a bit of white noise so his brain could function properly, be it the tv, the radio or an audio book. He was used to it now, but he could remember how strange people found it at first. ‘Omegas should be seen and not heard’, as his family believed, but… let’s just say Stiles refused to be ignored or pushed to the background, and that was how Chris loved him.





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely @radioactive-caesium on tumblr, who won my little sunday fic giveaway! I hope you will like it!
> 
> This is sadly unbetaed, but I hope it's still enjoyable!

Chris wasn’t worried, until he got home and found the flat silent as the grave.

That was not how Stiles operated. He always had to have something around that provided a bit of white noise so his brain could function properly, be it the tv, the radio or an audio book. He was used to it now, but he could remember how strange people found it at first. ‘Omegas should be seen and not heard’, as his family believed, but… let’s just say Stiles refused to be ignored or pushed to the background, and that was how Chris loved him.

“Baby?” he called out, dropping his keys into the bowl by the door. Nothing. He could see Stiles’ books all over the couch and the coffee table, then again, since his boy started to work on his master thesis they were a permanent fixture of their home.

Chris frowned into the mirror as he pulled his coat off, and then his eyes wandered over to the calendar on the wall.

_Ah_.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen and put some water in the microwave, eating his dinner standing by the counter, watching the timer tick down. He turned it off just before it could ping.

Chris quickly filled the hot water bottle, and made his way to the bedroom.

Right until Stiles came off his suppressors, he had no idea how bad the omega’s periods could get, but since they decided to try for a kid it had been a whole different matter.

“Hey, love,” Chris said to the ball of misery in the middle of their bed. He could see almost nothing from Stiles, just the duvet he’d burrowed into like some fluffy forest creature ready to hibernate.

There was no coherent reply, but the ball shifted, and for a second he could see one bony ankle peek out from under the covers. Chris smiled, undressing quickly.

Stiles moaned as he climbed on the bed, making the mattress shift, and then cursed as Chris started to pull apart his nest.

“Go away,” he said, sounding absolutely miserable.

“I come bearing a gift,” Chris said gently. Finally he managed to slip under the covers and curl around his sweet little omega.

Stiles made an inquisitive noise, and then breathed a sigh of relief when Chris handed him the hot water bottle.

“Thanks,” he murmured, hugging it to his abdomen. Chris kissed his neck and rubbed at his arm until he could feel him slowly relax.

“There you go,” he said, pressing his lips just behind Stiles’ ear, where his skin was soft and warm and smelled like him. “You need anything else?”

Stiles shifted, snuggling back against him, and Chris obediently pulled him closer.

“No… I already took some painkillers, but they haven’t kicked in yet,” Stiles said. He sounded a bit better, and Chris liked to think that it might have something to do with his closeness. "Ugh, my tits still hurt."

Chris hummed under his breath and inched his hands up to the boy's torso, sneaked them under his shirt.

Stiles made a sound that was hard to pin down.

"Christopher Argent, what the flying fuck are you doing?" he asked, but his words died on a moan as Chris started to gently rub at his sweet, puffy nipples.

"Just trying to help," he assured. 

"Uh-uh. Right," Stiles said, sounding like he didn't believe him at all, so Chris doubled his efforts, massaging his pecs nice and slow. Stiles practically melted into him.

"I know... ah... that I'm always weirdly horny when my period starts, but if you try to fuck me, I swear to god I will bite you."

Chris chuckled. 

"I know, I know, love. Not planning on doing anything you don't want," he said. Damn, Stiles smelled so good. It wasn't even an Alpha-omega thing. Realistically, he should be finding Stiles less appealing now that he was starting his period, but he couldn't actually remember a moment since they met when he didn't find him absolutely alluring.

There was silence in the room for a while, filled with nothing else than Stiles's little huffs as Chris worked his too sore, too sensitive nipples. He loved to listen to it, but he loved knowing he was giving comfort even more.

Of course, it didn't take long for his boy to start rubbing his pert little ass against his groin. Chris had to close his eyes for a second to make sure he stayed in control.

"I thought you said no sex?" he asked finally, his voice a bit too rough for his liking.

Stiles moaned, rubbing his face into the pillow for a bit before answering.

"I said no sex for you," he said, making Chris snort.

"That's a bit selfish, isn't it?"

He bit into the shell of Stiles' ear, making the boy jerk in his arms.

"Ah! Fuck you... No, it isn't. I'm in pain. You're my alpha, aren't you? You should be _pampering_   me!"

"Oh, is that right? Well, I can make you tits feel better, or I can jerk you off, but I can't do both," he said with a smile, just to see what Stiles would do.

"Ugh," the boy said, and he could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "I will do it then, you just... you just keep doing what you're doing."

"Aye-aye," Chris said, happy enough with the plan. A second later he could feel Stiles shift, reaching down to fist himself, his smell growing deeper, filling with notes he could never get enough of.

Stiles moaned, trying to push both into Chris' hands and his slowly hardening cock as he jerked himself.

"That's it, love. You will feel so much better afterwards," Chris told him quietly. He took the boy's nipples between his fingers, and rolled them, not too hard, but hard enough to make sure he felt it. Stiles always had incredibly sensitive tits, and even more so when he was starting his period.

"Ah... shit..."

"Yeah, just like that, baby, come for your Alpha."

It only took a heartbeat after that, and then Stiles was coming apart in his arms, his scent sharpening, the room filling with the smell of sweet omega come.

The boy went completely boneless in his arms, and if not for the slight tremors still shaking his body, Chris would have thought he was already asleep.

"Going to get something to clean you up," he said, starting to pull away, but Stiles grabbed his arms, keeping him right where he was.

"Later," he murmured, snuggling closer.

And really... Chris could never say no.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My original tumblr got nuked, you can find me at the new blog: nova-udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
